


In Which Sheppard Sulks

by Epiphanyx7



Series: Vampire Challenge 2007! [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Crack, Humor, M/M, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-11
Updated: 2007-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets turned into a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sheppard Sulks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Vampire Challenge at Mckay_Sheppard in 2007

John is definitely not sulking in his room. This is because fourteen-year-old girls sulk, and he is neither fourteen years old, nor a girl. Instead, he is making a strategic retreat because although the infirmary is giving him a steady supply of blood, it’s barely enough to drown out the steady, hypnotizing thrum of blood coursing through veins.

It almost killed him to get to his room without shoving someone - anyone - against a wall and sinking his fangs into their neck.

Every heartbeat is a siren’s song.

Oh, god, could he be any more of a walking undead cliché?

“Open up, Sheppard!” McKay demands from the other side of the door.

“No.” John is definitely, definitely not sulking.

The door opens anyways and McKay strides in, holding a mug. “Sheppard.” McKay announces loudly. “You are sulking like a fourteen-year-old girl.”

John pouts, because life isn’t fair. “Go away.”

“Here, have some more blood and stop being a whiny, whiny baby.” He tells John.

John hates him, but takes the mug and sips anyways, trying to make it last a little bit longer except it’s not enough, it takes him all of eight seconds to drink the entire thing and now his fangs are out, dammit, and they’re getting cold but he’s still hungry. “Rodney. You should probably leave.”

“Hmm.” McKay studies him. “Keller said something about this.”

“About what?” 

“About the possibility that animal blood isn’t enough to sustain you. You’re acting like me when I haven’t eaten in a while.”

“You eat all the time, McKay.” John grumbles.

“That’s because I’m hypoglycemic, you jerk. Shut up.” McKay starts to unbutton his shirt, and John experiences a moment of pure glee – now for the sex! – Except McKay just tilts his head to the side and gestures at his neck.

“What?” He breathes. 

“Well, if you need human blood to survive, we’re not just going to starve you until you start taking it from anybody.” Rodney informs him, shooting him a look that clearly says “You absolute moron”. “So come on. We’ll find you some more volunteers, later.”

John licks his lips, feeling the slide of tongue against his fangs. “Rodney. This really, really isn’t a good idea.”

“Bite me.” Rodney replies with a maximum amount of snark.

-


End file.
